


Where Do You Want to Take Me Today?

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the TARDIS was in Derbyshire, 1845.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do You Want to Take Me Today?

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after the beginning of the story "Unearthly Things" in _The Twelfth Doctor #11_ (Titan Comics), but no comic book knowledge is needed for this ficlet.
> 
> For the prompt [Doctor Who, TARDIS, it's not randomness, it's fate.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/52407.html?thread=2235831#cmt2235831)

The TARDIS materialised in the path of Charlotte Brontë and her friend, Ellen, in Derbyshire, 1845. The sudden appearance of the TARDIS caused Brontë to be bucked from her horse. The horse ran back to North Lees Hall, the estate of Lord Marlborough, where Brontë was staying at the time.

The Doctor and Clara were attempting to get to Margate, in Kent, for a seaside holiday. Unsurprisingly, the Doctor was hundreds of miles, and possibly thousands of years, off course.

Brontë suffered a sprained ankle after she was bucked from her horse. The Doctor offered to carry her back to North Lees Hall. Ellen, still on her horse, and Clara followed them.

 

Shortly after Brontë, Ellen, Clara, and the Doctor were heading to North Lees Hall, River Song, dressed in a jacket, waistcoat, shirt, and skirt, walked up to the TARDIS. River was taking a break from her archaeology studies, and she wanted to take the TARDIS out for a joy ride. Having read _Jane Eyre,_ she knew Brontë's Edward Rochester sounded very much like how people would describe the Doctor. She decided to hang out in Derbyshire for a few days around where Brontë would come up with the idea of _Jane Eyre._ River grinned when she reached the TARDIS. Her reading of _Jane Eyre_ was spot-on.

River pulled out a TARDIS key from her bag. "Hi, Mum," she said as she unlocked the TARDIS doors. "Where do you want to take me today? I could stand to get some more brandy, you know."


End file.
